Tempting Fate
by GoldenFinches
Summary: Sirius Black thought he knew his brother. But when Fate decides to play a somewhat cruel trick, he'll realize how wrong he was about Regulus. With an eighteen year old teenager brought back to life, a Dark Lord rising, and new secrets discovered Sirius will have to forget everything he thought he knew.
1. My Idiot Brother

"My Idiot Brother"

The Order of the Phoenix was sitting at the long dining room table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The members of the Order that were present consisted of Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks. The rest of the people eating dinner were made up of teenagers by the names of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

With Harry's trial tomorrow he wasn't as happy as he usually was when with the Weasley's and co., neither was anyone else for that matter. They ate their meal in silence and would have continued to if there wasn't a thud that came from the next room.

Instantly everyone had their wands out and the members of the Order rose up. After glancing quickly at the children Remus spoke, "You all stay here, we'll check it out." He looked at his former Headmaster for his agreement and led the group of adults out of the room after getting a nod of approval. As soon as the wizards had left the room the teenagers looked at each other. Without saying a word they all nodded simultaneously and hurried quietly after the others, their wands held out readily in front of them.

They were about to enter the room in which the Order members had disappeared when a voice stopped them. "No...it can't be," the unmistakable voice of Sirius managed to croak out. "It can't be..." This was all the small group of kids needed to continue after their superiors.

What they found in the room, it was a type of living room, was a circle of people surrounding...something. Managing to squeeze their way in between the adults, the teenagers looked at whatever was lying on the floor in front of them.

"We told you all to stay behind!" Molly shrieked at her children and their friends. But no one paid attention to her, they were too busy gazing at the thing before them. Harry looked up at his godfather and was surprised to find his face deathly pale, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "Sirius, are you okay?" There was no answer. Just silence.

"Who is that?" Fred asked, directing the question at his father. Arthur looked up at his son, but he didn't answer. "I don't know," he replied honestly. None of the other Order members spoke up, although Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly. It was Sirius who finally spoke.

"He's my brother," he whispered it so quietly that everyone had to strain to hear him. But they heard him all the same. Harry looked down at the boy at his feet once more.

He couldn't have been older than eighteen, but he looked a lot like Sirius. He was a lot smaller in stature, but he was just as handsome. His hair was definitely shorter and neater than Sirius's, but was the same shade of black. And if his eyes were open they would have been the same gray as his brother's. He was wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't have any shoes on and his feet poked out from under the jeans. He wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning either. He just looked...peaceful.

"But...Sirius, your brother's dead," Remus said gently.

"Yeah," Sirius let out a dry, hollow sounding laugh, "yeah, I know." Tonks knelt down next the body and warily placed two of her fingers against the boy's throat.

"No pulse," she stated. The rest of the Order and co. looked at Sirius pityingly.

"He's a Death Eater?" Ron broke the silence. Everyone followed his eyes down to the dead teenager's left arm.

"He was, yeah," Sirius answered hoarsely. "He tried to get out of it, got in too deep. Or so I heard. No one just leaves the Death Eaters. He was killed because of that, the idiot. No one ever found his body."

The gathered few gazed down at Sirius's brother, confused. Hermione finally voiced what they'd all been thinking.

"If they never found his body," she started slowly, looking up at Sirius hesitantly, "then how did he get here?" No one had an answer for her.

"I brought him." Everyone spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. There, in the doorway, stood a very beautiful woman wearing a light blue and green gown with tapered sleeves and long brown hair. A spell fired from someone's wand hit her, but seemed to dissolve as soon as it hit her skin.

"That won't work on me," she said. Her voice was as pretty as she was, soft and kind, too.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked. How the heck was he remaining so calm? No one knew.

"My name is Fate," she said stepping forward. The group unconsciously parted to let her through. She knelt down next to Sirius's brother and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey! Just what do you think-," Sirius began sharply.

"Poor little Regulus," Fate murmured, interrupting Harry's godfather, "he died so young. Barely eighteen."

She straightened up, directing her gaze towards Sirius. "Died with his own brother hating him."

"How dare-," but once again he was cut off.

"Died without anyone knowing how, why, or what he died for," Fate continued. "Died all alone in the dark with no one there to save him. Without his big brother to protect him."

This time Sirius didn't say anything, just glared defiantly at the woman. "You don't know the real story, the true story of Regulus Arcturus Black. There's more to him than meets the eye. He wasn't just your parents' perfect little son. He wasn't just an obedient Death Eater. He wasn't just something you left behind when you ran away. He was so much more."

"What do you mean "left behind"?" Sirius was able to say this without Fate interrupting him this time. She smiled in response.

"Yes, poor little Regulus," she repeated. "Abandoned by his brother who swapped one family for another. Switching him for James. Leaving without saying goodbye, leaving Regulus all alone. Poor, poor Regulus Black."

About now everyone was at least slightly confused if not _way_ more. Sirius was the same, yet he looked a little guilty and very sad. Sadder than Harry had ever seen him.

"When did you two drift apart?" Fate asked sharply, turning back to the dog animagus.

"What?"

"You and Regulus were close as children, were you not?" Fate continued. "When did you drift apart?"

"When I was sorted into Gryffindor, I suppose," Sirius answered slowly, not really sure what was going on.

"No, no, no," Fate shook her head, still smiling. "You're wrong there. Come on Sirius, you must remember."

Judging by his face, Sirius did not remember. The rest of the gathered people looked at him curiously, but he just shrugged in an "I-don't-know-what's-going-on-either" kind of way.

"You were right, it was at a sorting," Fate stepped away from Sirius and looked down at Regulus, "but not your own."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius inquired hoarsely. Fate just continued smiling.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," she said innocently. Fate snapped her fingers and a voice filled up the room, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

_"Siri, what are you talking about?"_

"Reggie...," Sirius whispered. That had been his baby brother's voice. He didn't sound very old, probably around eleven. Yes, Sirius did remember this, and he remembered his response.

_"I don't associate with filthy snakes!"_

Sirius hung his head, not willing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Poor Regulus," Fate shook her head. "He was so excited to come to Hogwarts. To spend time with you again. He wrote to you your first year, but you stopped writing back. Then you didn't come home for Christmas. You didn't come out of your room during the summer except to go to your new friends' houses. And then that happened. He didn't push you away Sirius, you pushed him away."

Fate waited until Sirius had raised his head again to continue. "And then...then you left."

To say that Sirius looked guilty would be an understatement. He looked broken, like all those years of guilt had come crashing down on him and had buried him in a pile of "what if's" and "what could have been's". "What do you want?" The hurt in his voice made Harry want to throw his arms around his godfather. But he didn't. Now was not the time.

"Regulus learned a lot from watching you," Fate ignored Sirius. "He learned that love is conditional, that his parents could turn on him at anytime. He learned that being different is wrong. He learned that having your own thoughts on something was punishable. So he kept his head down, kept his mouth shut. But he kept his eyes and ears open. He saw and heard what others didn't. He knew things. Things you didn't think he knew. Things that could have, and did, get him killed."

Sirius and everyone else were thoroughly confused and intrigued at this point. "He knows things that could help you."

"_Knows_?" Mr. Weasley spoke up for the first time since the woman had come in. "As in present tense?" Fate continued smiling just as Dumbledore's eyes continued twinkling.

"There's a lot about your brother you don't know, Sirius," Fate smiled at the older Black sibling. "he had secrets, many, _many_ secrets. And who knows? Maybe some will be worth finding out. But there's a catch. You can't ask him, he needs to tell you, otherwise he'll die again."

"Again?" Sirius sputtered. What the crap was going on?

"Yes, again," Fate nodded. She knelt down next to Regulus once more. "Poor Regulus. Regulus who did what he was told. Regulus who tried to please his parents. Regulus who was nice to house-elves. Regulus who just wanted his big brother back."

Everyone was still very confused and now slightly scared. Except for Dumbledore, who just kept twinkling away without a care in the world.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Fate murmured quietly. She dipped her head down and placed her lips on the boy's forehead, kissing him. "R.A.B." And with that she disappeared, still smiling.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" Ron asked, looking wildly around at everyone.

"Look!" Ginny yelled before anyone could answer her brother.

They were all shocked to see that Regulus's clothes had changed so that he was now wearing a black, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans that weren't as loose as the pair before. His feet were now covered in black, dragon-hide boots. His face was now gaunt and sickly looking, almost dead-like. The main difference though, was that he was now drenched completely in water. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead and he didn't look as peaceful as he had before, he just looked dead.

"Was that how he looked when he died?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, as if she was afraid to ask.

"I'm afraid so Molly," Dumbledore confirmed everyone's suspicions.

"Then how the heck did he die?" Sirius breathed. "That certainly wasn't done by the killing curse."

"Judging by the amount of water, I'd say he was drowned," Dumbledore deducted reasonably.

"Drowning doesn't exactly seem like Voldemort's style," Remus's words caused some in the room to flinch.

"No, it doesn't," Dumbledore agreed, "but as Fate said, there is more to Sirius's brother than meets the eye."

"Who was Fate?" Harry finally spoke.

"Exactly who she said she was, Fate," Dumbledore said simply.

"Fate. As in destiny?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, precisely," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Why would Fate want to bring as the body of some Death Eater?" Mad Eye said gruffly. Sirius's eyes turned angry at this statement, but he didn't say anything.

"Weren't you listening?" Dumbledore said. "He knows something that can help us. Only, we can't ask him, he must tell us."

"Tell us? Tell us how?!" George's eyes were wide. "He's dead!"

Then, something extremely weird happened. _Extremely_. Regulus's body began to lift off the floor with...well, with nothing helping it. He stopped moving when only the tip of his head and his feet were brushing the floor. His mouth parted slightly and sucked in air. As in he _breathed_. A dead person breathed! His body hit the floor with everyone's mouths' round in shock.

Then he moved. He freakin' _moved_! Regulus rolled over onto his hands and knees and started hacking up water. No one did anything, no one dared. Regulus was too busy spewing water all over the wooden floor to notice them. When he'd finished emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor, Regulus rolled over once again, this time curling in on himself. His eyes were shut tight in pain and his breath came out ragged and erratic. Everyone just kind of stood there awkwardly, pointing their wands at him.

When Regulus had finally calmed down and seemed to be in less pain he slowly brought himself to his knees with his head bowed. He lifted his hands up to see them, his eyes filled with shock and disbelief. He moved his fingers one at a time and he tested out his wrists, twisting his hands this way and that.

"This...this isn't right," he managed to say hoarsely. It was like he hadn't used his voice in years, which he hadn't. "I'm...I'm not supposed to be alive."

It was then that he looked up to find a wand pointed directly between his eyes. Regulus raised his hands in the universal "I-mean-no-harm" gesture.

"Um...hi?" he said sheepishly.

**So...yeah. Hey, I tried! I've had this idea in my head forever and I hope I did it justice. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope I can write all the characters well enough. I've always loved Regulus Black, he and Snape are my favorite characters. What can I say, I have a thing for redemption arcs. If you were wondering, I picture Regulus being portrayed by Logan Lerman (I know, so cliché!) but you can choose any actor you want to portray him. I know that those people probably weren't all eating dinner the night before Harry's trial, but I needed them there and I haven't read ****Order of the Phoenix** **in a while! Sorry! Sooo...review if you want...and...bye!**

**-Golden Finches**


	2. What a Predicament We're In

**GF: First off I would like to say thanks so much to all those who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed my story. And only after one chapter! Whoo! I'm also sorry that I haven't updated yet, I'm a bad person I know. Second chapter and I'm already procrastinating. My excuses are as follows: I had school, I'm freakin' tired, I didn't really think anyone would read this and wasn't that prepared to update. Sorry! I will try to update on a regular schedule, but I'm a teenager who's taking an extra class and has to wake up at 5:30 and gets home at 4:00. I promise I'll try. Now, onto the reviews! (Still psyched I got some!)**

**nookazaba****: Thank you for reviewing and the compliment! The reason Fate was revealed in the beginning was because she doesn't play a big part in the story. I guess I was misleading with the title...do you think I should change it?**

**kittyhawk09****: Your review made me so happy! I love it when reviews are long. I never really thought that Regulus could be played by Logan Lerman, but after scrolling though Regulus's tag on tumblr I discovered that he was a good choice. He's a fan favorite. I don't think Regulus will confuse Sirius with their father, but it will take him a while to recognize him. Thank you for the compliment on the water-coughing-up scene, it was my favorite to write! Thanks so much again!**

**Teufel1987****: Thank you so much for you constructive criticism. It's hard to find people who are polite and helpful at the same time, and you definitely were both. I'm sorry about the "Dumbledore twinkling" thing, the first one was a typo. I meant to put "Dumbledore's eyes". I fixed the chapter, so it will hopefully make more sense now. I also fixed the shirt thing, that was just me being stupid. Oops! I know the idea is a bit cliché (a lot really) but hopefully from now on it won't be. Hopefully. Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to review and I hope you're pleased with this chapter. Tell me if need to fix anything. (I usually do!)**

**GF: Thanks so much to the others who reviewed! I'm glad to not be the only Regulus Black fan out there. I hope I can do his awesomeness justice! On with the chapter! (Do I overuse exclamation points?)**

What A Predicament We're In

"Who are you?" Mad Eye growled menacingly down at the soaked eighteen year old in front of him.

"I don't really think I should tell you that," Regulus stated. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to give away any information. He should be dead and he wasn't, he had to be careful.

"Answer the question boy!"

"I really, really think I shouldn't," Regulus repeated. Staring at the tip of this man's wand was really starting to make his crossed eyes hurt. He uncrossed them and looked at the other people surrounding the weird eyed man. There was a red headed plump woman, a red headed man, another red headed man with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, to identical red haired teenage boys, and a man that Regulus knew. A man with a long white beard and blue robes.

"Dumbledore?" Regulus couldn't stop the word from escaping his lips.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling still. "And you are Regulus Black, correct?"

Regulus didn't say anything, a million thoughts were running through his head. If Dumbledore was here than these people must belong to The Order, right? If they figured out who he was then they'd kill him. Although, it seemed Dumbledore knew. Then again, he knew everything. _Well, not _everything, Regulus admitted to himself.

Screw it. He nodded.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said brightly. "Please, Mr. Black, stand up."

He was outnumbered, drenched, weak, tired, and possibly sick. What choice did he have? Regulus stood up slowly, glancing warily at the gnarled wand still pointed between his eyes. He then directed his attention back at his old headmaster. With a flick of his wand and a smile Dumbledore quickly removed the water from Regulus.

"Thanks," Regulus murmured. He had always prided himself in his ability to remain calm and had to suppress a small smile when he didn't stutter.

"Now, Regulus, do you know how you got here?" Regulus was surprised at the use of his first name, but answered nonetheless.

"Not really, sir." Well, it was the truth.

"I thought not," the old man nodded. "What do you remember?"

_Like I'm gonna tell you!_ Regulus laughed internally. "I don't remember much."

"You said early that you were supposed to be dead?" Dumbledore reminded him. _Crap._

"Well, yeah," Regulus agreed. "I thought I was dead. I remember water, I guess. I think I drowned." _There,_ Regulus thought_, that was vague enough. Right?_

"We assumed so." Right, we... The others gathered there were currently staring at Dumbledore as if he'd gone insane. He was talking civilly with a Death Eater, so...

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the dining room?" Dumbledore looked around expectantly. No one said or did anything. The old wizard smiled. "Good, good." He lead the rest of the assembled people out of the small room. Or, rather, he meant to. The Order members just kind of stared at each other before reluctantly following their leader. Mad Eye's wand never left Regulus's back as he herded him into the dining room.

Once in the room Regulus was shoved rather roughly into a seat between the crazed man who kept sticking a wand in his face and a woman with bubblegum pink hair that didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. He couldn't really blame her.

"Do you think this wise Dumbledore?" Did that man live on a diet of gravel or was his voice just naturally that rough? "He's a Death Eater!"

"I think we'll be fine," Dumbledore stated calmly, waving away the other man's concerns. "Regulus hasn't given us reason to worry yet." All eyes were back on Regulus, causing him to feel quite uncomfortable. Silence fell amongst the group of people, giving Regulus time to study the new people he had previously had his back turned to.

There were four more teenagers there. A young red haired girl, a red headed boy, a girl with bushy brown hair, and lastly a bespectacled scrawny boy with rather familiar messy black hair. The rest of the adults consisted of a tired looking man with sandy brown graying hair who looked oddly familiar and another familiar face framed with long black hair. Those gray eyes were so familiar, and the way he was looking at Regulus...he snapped his head back to look at Dumbledore.

The whole time Regulus had been examining the group no one had spoken. Or moved. It was kind of creepy. Finally someone broke the silence.

"So, Dumbledore, what do you suggest we do?" the graying man spoke. God, even his voice was familiar!

"Well, I believe would should inform Mr. Black of his predicament," the old man started. "After that I suggest he stay here until we figure out what we should do." Silence fell again. This time it was Regulus who spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he began, much to the others' surprise, "but where is "here"? And why do I have to stay here?"

"I'm sure you recognize this place, my boy," Dumbledore smiled. Regulus actually looked at the room for the first time...oh crap.

"Grimmauld Place?" Regulus's eyes widened incredulously when Dumbledore nodded. "How the...how did you get in?"

"You are staying here because we need to keep an eye on you," Dumbledore answered his previous question, completely Regulus's new one. Despite the situation the young Black rolled his eyes.

"And what "predicament" am I in?" he asked.

"This may come as a shock to you," Dumbledore spoke softly, "but you have been dead for sixteen years."

Regulus stared at the old man as if he'd lost his mind. Which, in Regulus's head, he had.

"Well then, that's nice," Regulus smiled. "If that's all, I'll be going. You know, back to reality." He got up to leave and figure out what the _hell_ was going on, but Mr. I Need To Go To Anger Management shoved him back down again.

"You're not going anywhere, boy," he growled. Regulus was really started to hate this guy.

"I know it seems crazy, but it's true," the familiar man with graying hair tried to assure him. It didn't work one bit.

"I can't have died," Regulus tried to remain calm. "I mean, I know I did, but you can't bring someone back to life!" He looked at the others sitting around the table, but none of their faces gave any answers away. The man with the long black hair wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"I didn't think so either," Dumbledore said, "but you are proof that it is possible to revive the dead."

"Proof!?" Regulus sputtered. "I'm the one who needs proof!"

"Ah, yes, of course," Dumbledore nodded. "I thought you might." _Might? Might!?_ Regulus screamed inside his head. _He truly is insane._ "What kind of proof would you like?"

"If this is truly Number 12 Grimmauld Place, then...," Regulus trailed off before (gently of course) screaming. "Kreacher!"

In less than one second there was a small *pop* and a figure appeared before Regulus. The house-elf that was now crying profusely while standing on the dining room table was undoubtedly Kreacher. he had the same large nose, bloodshot eyes, and bat-like ears. Yes, his ears were droopier now, he had less hair than ever, and there were more folds in his skin, but it was still Kreacher. Regulus Black's forever faithful house-elf.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher wailed. "Kreacher is sorry! He tried to save Master, but Master told him to leave! Kreacher was only following orders, sir! Kreacher is sorry Master!"

"Kreacher! Kreacher it's okay! It's okay!" Regulus tried to console the old house-elf by resting his hand on the elf's dirty shoulder. Needless to say, it only made it worse. "Kreacher, calm down. You were only following orders, like you said. I'm not mad at you, see? I'm alive, no harm done. Right?"

Gradually the poor elf's sobs began to cease and he was able to speak again. "Kreacher is so very sorry Master Regulus! Kreacher was a bad elf!"

"Kreacher! Listen to me!" Regulus said sharply. Kreacher looked up expectantly, as if he expected punishment. Regulus then put both hands on the tiny house-elf's frail shoulders. "I. Am. Not. Mad at you. You are a good elf, and I'm very proud of you. I don't blame you."

"Master Regulus is too kind to Kreacher!" Kreacher wailed. "Kreacher is so thankful Master is alive!"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm," Regulus couldn't exactly say he was glad to be alive. "Kreacher can I ask you something?" Kreacher nodded. "What year is it?"

"It is 1995," Kreacher's hysterics had ended by now and Regulus had withdrawn his hands.

"1995," Regulus breathed. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous tick he'd never gotten rid of. "Sixteen years...?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Black," Dumbledore drew the room's attention back to himself. Thankfully, he didn't ask about what Kreacher had said.

"But...but how?" Regulus cursed himself for stumbling over his words. "A-and why _me_?"

"Alas, I do not know," Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling. "I think you should stay here until further notice."

"Me? You're...you're not going to kill me?" Regulus raised an eyebrow. Kreacher hopped off the table and stood next to the chair Regulus was sitting in.

"Of course not my boy!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...'cause...," Regulus trailed off, gesturing to his exposed left forearm.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Dumbledore said. "Now, I think some introductions are in order. Then we can all get some well deserved rest." Regulus just nodded numbly. "Why don't you start Alastor?"

"Alastor Moody," the grumpy man growled.

"You can call him Mad-Eye though, everyone does," the pink haired witch said to him. She seemed friendly enough, despite her initial reaction to him. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks."

"Andy's daughter?" Regulus asked, surprised.

"Yeah, _cousin_," she said teasingly. Yep, definitely Andy's daughter.

"I'm Molly Weasley," the plump red-headed witch introduced herself. Weasley, of course.

"Arthur Weasley," her, he assumed, husband said.

"Their son, Bill," the pony-tail guy said next.

"I'm Fred," one of the twins started.

"And I'm George," the other finished. Oh god, this wasn't going to be easy to live with.

"I'm Ginny the youngest," the girl spoke up from beside her brothers. "First girl in seven generations."

"Ron Weasley," the boy on Dumbledore's left said.

"Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl next to Ron said.

"Harry Potter," the messy haired kid said softly.

"James's son?" Regulus asked. Harry nodded in response. _He survived!_ Regulus screamed for joy inside.

"Remus Lupin," the scarred man said. Lupin! Of course! Now it was the last man's turn. Regulus turned to him, and suddenly everything clicked. The long black hair, the look in those gray eyes that were identical to his own, how they got in the house. It all made sense.

"Sirius," Regulus breathed. Later he would congratulate himself for not fainting when his brother nodded.

**GF: Woohoo! 1,823 words! Not my best work, but I'll take it. I hope you all like it, and again I'm sorry for not updating. I'm a bad person. I'm hoping Kreacher was okay, I'm not really sure how to write house-elves... Thanks for reading! Reviews? Critiques? Tips? Suggestions? I take the all! Well, I'll see you guys soon! **


	3. The Little King

**GF: Hi! How have you guys been? I've been great! I'm currently on fall break and pretty soon workshops will began for our school's production of **_** Beauty and the Beast Jr.**_**, I really wanna be Mrs. Potts! Also, I just got back from a school trip to D.C. That was fun...gotta see the Capitol and the President drive by... Really cool. ...Okay, besides being gone sense the fourth I have no excuses. None at all...unless you count the end of quarter tests I had in every class. Which I didn't really study for. The point is I'm sorry and it probably will happen again...especially because I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic. I know! I know! It's a bad idea considering I rarely update as it is! But, I do have a few ideas on how to update on a regular basis. I just need a little time to experiment with new schedules and such! Please hang in there with me! Ooh! I almost forgot! If you are one of those people who rarely checks there E-Mail(I swear I am the only one who does..) you can follow me on tumblr! I post update notices there! My username is goldenfinch, my main blog is called Out of the Ashes and I have another blog titled Slytherin Quotes for all my fellow snakes out there. Now, after that shameless advertisement, onto the reviews!**

**smudge914****: Thank you so much for reading my story even though it isn't completed yet! It means a lot! I now right?! Sirius and Regulus should have lived! Thanks for your review and all the things you said! Hope you like the update!**

**kittyhawk09****: Oh my god I love your reviews! They make me so happy! Thanks for your compliments and other things. I tried to show how young Regulus is compared to the others because no one ever really talks about how young he was when he died. I'm glad you pointed out that Regulus acts differently then portrayed in the books. That will be fully unpacked later on, so keep your eyes open! I have read the first two ****Percy Jackson**** books and have seen the first movie but that's it. I mainly know Logan Lerman from ****The Perks of Being a Wallflower****. Have you read/seen it? Thanks so much for you review! **

**DragonOwl****: Thank you! I know, there should totally be a Marauders Era BBC miniseries or something! I am so happy you brought up the thing about Kreacher! I was hoping someone would so I could explain. 1.) Regulus is still kind of discombobulated from being brought back to life. 2.) He was trying to calm Kreacher down before **_**Kreacher **_**gave too much away. I hope that cleared things up! And don't worry, ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**GF: Thanks to all the others that reviewed! Here is your long overdue update!**

The Little King

Regulus. All those in the Black family had been named after stars or constellations. Sirius had never found out why and had never really been a fan of the whole concept. He had vowed earlier in life that if he were ever to have children he would name them completely ordinary names in order to further infuriate his parents. Despite this fact, Sirius had always been fascinated in how the names always ended up very suiting. Sirius for example is called the "dog star", and Sirius himself became a dog animagus. Bellatrix meant "female warrior" and although his cousin was insane, she was definitely a warrior. Walburga, his mother, meant "strong protection", and yes, she had been _very_ protective.

But Regulus' name had always confused him. Sure it meant "little king" in Latin, and that part was fitting, but it was other conations to it that were puzzling. Regulus was one of the brightest stars in the galaxy, in fact, it was the brightest star in the constellation Leo. Leo being a lion. Why his parents ever named one of their children after a star in a _lion_ constellation Sirius would never know. But, back to stars. Regulus, being the brightest in Leo was, essentially, the "heart of a lion." And this Sirius had never understood, why his brother had been given this name. He had never grown into it as the other members of the Black family had theirs.

And now the owner of this name was sitting right across from him. Said owner had been dead for sixteen years, most of which Sirius had spent locked up in prison with only his worst memories. Memories of James and Lily, of failing them, and of failing his baby brother. His brother whose body had never been recovered, whose death was now shrouded in mystery. Regulus Black, the boy who didn't make sense.

"So, Mother and Father are dead, then?" Regulus asked, not missing a beat. He was remaining unnervingly calm in this whole affair. Weird...

"What?" Sirius, however, was not.

"Well, the only way you'd be let back in this house is if they were dead," he explained. "I mean, you were disowned, but with me being...gone, you'd be the last heir."

"Yeah, they're dead," Sirius gauged his brother's reaction. Regulus didn't reveal much, the little bugger never really did, just looked down at the table in some form of resignation. "Father died shortly after you did, and Mother six years later."

"Who else died?" Regulus snapped his head up and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Quite a lot of people," Sirius started, "the Prewett twins, Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadows, Evan Rosier, Wilkes. And many more, including Harry's parents, Lily and James."

"I'm sorry" Regulus' voice was sincere as he glanced at Harry then back to Sirius again. "I know how much they meant to you."

Sirius merely nodded in response. The room remained awkwardly silent for a while before Regulus spoke up again.

"So?" he asked, looking around at everyone this time.

"So what?" Remus furrowed his brow confusedly.

"Did he die?" When no one answered yet again Regulus sighed exasperatingly. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Obviously I do. Is he dead? Did Voldemort die?" Cue the flinches from basically everyone.

"You...you said his name!" Ron spluttered, his shock overtaking the fact that a past Death Eater was sitting at the same table he was.

"Well...yeah," Reguus raised one eyebrow. "I had to attend meetings with the man for years, it would be pretty cowardly to not be able to address him by his name."

Sirius couldn't help but think that Regulus' death had been pretty cowardly, but then reminded himself that that was now unclear. He'd never thought his little brother capable of speaking the name of the name of the darkest wizard of all time.

"So is he dead?" he asked again, still patient.

"He was destroyed two years after you died," Sirius supplied.

"But?" Creepy how he seemed to know there was more to the story.

"He was brought back to life not too long ago," Sirius was surprised to hear Harry answer Regulus' question.

"So I'm not the only one?" Regulus pressed on.

"Well, no, you are," Sirius spoke again. "Voldemort used some old ritual to come back, besides he wasn't completely dead in the first place. You just kind of...appeared."

Regulus nodded slowly as he processed all of the new information. For the first time sense he'd woken up on the floor Regulus hesitated before speaking. "So what are you planning on doing with me?"

"Like I said earlier my boy," Dumbledore smiled, "you will stay here until we figure out exactly how you came to be here."

"Well yeah, I know," Regulus said, "but what are you gonna do with me? Keep me under lock and key? Interrogate me? Torture? What?"

Sirius knew that the last part had been meant as a joke, but it still stung. Regulus didn't really think Sirius would allow anything like that to happen, did he?

"Nothing of that sort, I can assure you," Dumbledore answered. "You will stay here with Sirius and a few other members of the Order. Remus, Nymphadora? I assume you won't have any protests to that? None? Good. I'm sure you understand our precautions Mr. Black?"

"Yes, of course," Regulus suddenly grew very quiet. _Probably has to do with living with you for a while_, Sirius thought to himself. Or maybe the shock that he had been dead for almost twenty years had finally hit him. Either way it was understandable.

"In addition to that," Dumbledore continued, "I hope you won't object to me bringing in someone to run a few tests on you. Just to make sure you weren't affected too badly to being brought back to life."

"Who?" Regulus asked warily.

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore said. If Regulus had been drinking something at the moment, Sirius was sure he'd have had the most magnificent spit take of all time.

"Snape?" he spluttered. "As in Severus Snape? Slytherin? Greasy hair? Really good at Potions? The Snape that, last I checked, was a Death Eater?"

"Yes, that Severus Snape," Dumbledore nodded, still smiling. "Shortly before the Wizarding War ended he switched sides and turned spy for me and the rest of the Order."

"Dumbledore!" Mad-Eye screeched.

"Calm down Alastor, we can trust Regulus," Dumbledore assured the aged Auror. "Besides he would have found out soon enough." No one looked particularly calmed by his words, but Mad-Eye didn't press on the subject and settled on eyeing Regulus suspiciously. Sirius had to give his brother props for carrying on as if one of the most intimidating men in the world wasn't staring at him as if he was going to murder him any moment.

"Snape's on the Light side now?" Regulus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. Regulus sat in stunned silence for a while before ducking his head. Sirius, and everyone else at the table, was very surprised to hear a small chuckle escape the eighteen year old's lips. The chuckle turned into laughter as he threw his head back. It had been a long time since Sirius had hear his little brother laugh, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. It didn't last long however. The chuckles ceased shortly and Regulus was just left smiling to himself.

"Something funny boy?" Moody growled as menacingly as humanly possible. Regulus, however, remained unfazed.

"No, it's just," Regulus shook his head smiling, "I always knew it."

"What?" Remus asked.

"I always knew Severus wouldn't stay with the Death Eaters," Reguus admitted. "He may have been interested in the Dark Arts, but...he never really belonged at that table. At least _I_ didn't think he did."

"You...you knew Professor Snape, then?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Professor?" Regulus looked up at her with his eyebrows furrowed before shaking his head and answering her question. "Oh yes! I knew him, hard not to, us being in the same House and both being Death Eaters. May not be the nicest bloke, but I'll tell you one thing. He's a valuable asset, more valuable than you all probably know. He's really smart, Severus is, smarter than he lets on."

More awkward silence. Really awkward...

"Well," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "it's been a long day and we all have to be up bright and early tomorrow, especially you Harry. I suggest we all head off to bed."

"An excellent idea!" Dumbledore agreed. "I bid you all farewell, I'll be back tomorrow to check on young Regulus." And with that he got up from the table and left. He was shortly followed by the rest of the Order members who weren't staying at Grimmauld Place.

"Regulus?" Sirius said. His brother's head snapped toward him so fast that Sirius was surprised his neck didn't break. "I'm pretty sure your old room is still habitable..." He trailed off.

"I think I'd rather stay somewhere else until further notice," Regulus said slowly.

"Of course," Sirius replied hurriedly, "I can take you to one of the rooms we've cleared out if you like."

"Thank you," Regulus said, "but I think Kreacher can show me." Sirius only nodded, trying hard to hide his dejection.

Regulus mumbled a quick "goodnight" and hurriedly rose from his chair. He walked out the open door with an eager Kreacher leading him. Regulus was slightly bent over and engaging in a conversation with the small creature. The familiarity of their motions made Sirius believe this wasn't the first time the two had talked like this.

Sirius didn't hear Mrs. Weasley usher the remaining people off to bed or Harry and his friends wishing him goodnight. All he could think about was when did it become easier for Regulus to talk to a _house-elf _than his own brother? The dog animagus buried his head in his hands and remained like that for several hours before retreating to his room.

**GF: I wrote all of this in one sitting, no breaks! 1,663 words! I'm quite proud of myself. Although, you can blame my parents for making the rule of no Internet from 9:00 to 4:00 over fall break. But, I was the one who only broke that rule for the first four hours until actually following it just write this chapter! ...Won't they don't know won't hurt them... So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and give me your thoughts, ideas, and constructive criticisms! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! **


	4. Old Times

**GF: List of excuses: Spookfest (a Halloween writing competition that I didn't win because an 11 page story in size 11 font is "too long for 5th graders' attention spans"), Talent Show is next week, and so are Beauty and the Beast Jr. auditions. I'm sorry and that's all I can say. Moving on. I still suggest you follow me on tumblr to get updates, information is in the last chapter's author's note. I don't have much else to say except I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading my Spookfest story about the Seven Deadly Sins and stuff. If so I will post it on Fictionpress. Time for the reviews.**

**DragonOwl: Thanks so much for another amazing review! You're welcome! *blushes* You're too sweet. I'm so glad you agree with my characterization of Reg, I find it hard to find people who think the same way I do. I was so worried what I wrote was unrealistic, but you assured me otherwise, so thanks for that! All will be revealed in time... *laughs mysteriously* I think Regulus has shorter hair because I think he would prefer to have a neater, and dare I say, classier look. I envision that their parents would have hated Sirius' hair and Reg would have kept his short as to not anger them. At least that's how I see it! Feel free to ask questions, I might not answer all of them because I don't want to give much away, but I will try to the best of my ability. :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I probably won't start the other story yet considering how infrequently I update, but I will start writing it for preparation. Thanks for your advice! **

**TenshiANGEL: Yes, there are going to be **_**a lot**_** of awkward pauses. I do like Snape, but I will try to keep everything canon and unbiased concerning him because I know many people hate him and I don't want to start any fights. Harry and Regulus are not going to be lovers. I'm a diehard Hinny shipper, and it's mainly because I want to keep non-canon romance out of this story. And probably canon will only be minor background stuff. Also because, although Regulus has been dead and is technically eighteen, the whole sixteen years thing would be kinda creepy... As for the reconnecting...you'll have to wait and see! Urgh! I want to answer your questions, but I don't want to give anything away! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Shae Vizla: Regulus is my favorite character and I completely agree with you about how sad it was that no one knew he died a hero! *tears* His reasons for joining the Dark side will be revealed later. (All these review answers sound so ominous...) I don't think very many Slytherins would join a guy who orders them to kill innocent people because of their blood status just to get back at Dumbledore and a few school bullies/pranksters. (Please don't hurt me, I love the Marauders!) In the end they would have just proved them right, and none of the Marauders were muggleborn so that wouldn't have really been defying them. I think most joined because they genuinely supported Voldie and/or they were pressured into it by their families.**

**GF: Thanks to all the others who reviewed as well, I hope you all are pleased with this update! :)**

Old Times

Regulus never really knew what woke him up that morning, only that it was way too early for anyone else to be awake and he needed coffee. His parents had always hated coffee, something about tea being "the drink for esteemed families" such as theirs. It had been ridiculous really, especially because tea was far too bitter for Regulus' taste. Luckily, Kreacher had always been there to slip him his much needed caffeine boost in disguise of the murky, brown, swamp water known as tea.

This morning, however, caffeine was of the upmost importance. The memories of last night were a blurry mess in the back of the young Black heir's mind. He blindly reached out for the clothes he had spotted at the foot of his bed earlier and snatched them up with groggy fingers. He peeled of his shirt from the previous day and slipped on the clean, dark green one. He exchanged his old jeans for a new pair and decided to leave shoes for later. Coffee was more important, he would wear socks.

Regulus numbly stumbled down the stairs in a haze. He still hadn't thought about the other night, his sleep deprived mind refused to supply him with the needed information that he had been brought back from the dead by an some unknown thing. However, the way to get to the kitchen had not been omitted from his brain.

He didn't so much as glance at the table when he entered the room, but instead turned straight toward the kitchen and began searching for the black coffee mug with his initials etched into the bottom. He grabbed it out of one of the cupboards and absentmindedly flicked his fingers over the cup. In less than a second a black liquid filled the mug up to the rim. He turned around in a zombie-like manner and padded back through the door to be met with six faces staring at him.

"Oh...right," he said sleepily before breaking into a yawn. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Harry were all seated at the table. His senses weren't as sharp in the mornings, so he must have missed them earlier.

"Mornin' Regulus," Tonks said cheekily. He narrowed his eyes at her in a way that he hoped conveyed the message "I will kill you if you so much as speak again."

Regulus murmured, almost inaudibly, something along the lines of, "Just wanna drink my freakin' coffee in peace." He then made his way over to an empty seat, between Sirius and Tonks, and sat down with a very dignified (note the sarcasm) huff of annoyance. Regulus brought the hot cup to his lips in a robotic motion, keeping his barely open eyes on the table, and took a sip of the strong coffee. Oh, thank God for caffeine.

"Watcha doin' up so early?" Tonks pressed on, a smile creeping up her face. She was immediately greeted with another Regulus Black Death Stare and broke out into a full grin.

"Where'd you get the coffee?" Sirius asked curiously. Not able to look at his brother, Regulus settled for gazing into the black fluid sleepily.

"Kreacher," he lied easily, if not groggily. "What are you all doing up at 5:45 in the morning?"

"Harry's got a hearing to go to," Lupin replied shortly, it was clear the man didn't trust him. Even Regulus' zombie mind could understand that.

"A hearing?" he took another sip of coffee. "But you're like, what? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen," Harry corrected in a sleepy voice. "I had a run in with Dementors back in Surrey."

Regulus almost spit out the coffee he had just drunk at that. "Dementors?!" What the hell was wrong with this time period?

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I managed to fend them off, but used magic in the process."

"You can cast a patronus?" Regulus said incredulously. Again the dark haired teenager nodded in response, and Regulus raised in eyebrow, impressed.

"Well, you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Regulus assured the younger boy, "you used magic in defense, they can't punish you for that."

"They might," Arthur contradicted him, "with Fudge as Minister Harry's chances aren't as good as they should be."

Said boy's expression turned dejected as he looked down at the table.

"Wait, Fudge?" Regulus inquired. "That daft Hufflepuff three years above me? Don't tell me they made _him_ Minister of Magic!"

"Afraid so," Sirius muttered, "Bagnold replaced Minstrum, and then Fudge was appointed. Bloody man still won't believe Voldemort's back."

At the younger Black's confused gaze Remus elaborated. "Harry was the only one there the night The Dark Lord...returned. Many witches and wizards deny the fact that he's back, Fudge included."

"That must suck," Regulus took another sip of coffee before looking up in realization. "Wait, what were Dementors doing in _Surrey_?"

Blank faces followed his question.

"Demenotors are guards of Azkaban," Regulus thought out loud, "and Azkaban is the Ministry's. Any and all Dementors, to my knowledge, are controlled, to a certain extent, by the Ministry."

"No one in the Ministry would try to attack Harry!"Molly spoke up.

"I certainly hope not," Regulus cocked his head, "but it does raise some interesting questions, don't you think?"

He sat his now empty coffee mug on the table and stood up.

"I'll be in the third floor library, catching up on current events," Regulus called over his shoulder as he exited the room. "Try not to get expelled!"

He left the six people staring at each other with incredulous looks on their faces. The young Black heir wasn't what any of them had expected.

* * *

Regulus held the hardback book in his hand as he scanned down its yellowed pages with his gray eyes.

The title, _Wizarding History: 1980-1990_, was displayed on the cover in silver, curling letters. His eyes were drooping less than in the kitchen, reading had always had this effect on Regulus. While it made some people bored and/or tired, he was usually awakened when he settled down with a book. Books were an imaginative escape from an otherwise dreary, and overall sucky, world.

"You called, Master Regulus?" a croaky voice called out. Regulus turned away from the book to see Kreacher standing a little ways away from him.

"Kreacher, I know it's been a long time," he began, "but you can still call me Regulus when we're alone. Nothing's changed."

The old house-elf did his best to look disapproving, but Regulus could see he was relieved.

"Yes, I did call for you," the black haired boy said, standing up. "We need to talk...in private." He glanced around the room, and, for extra measure, muttered a quick "_Muffliato_" under his breath. Thank the Lord for Severus Snape.

"Alright," Regulus sat crossed legged on the floor, "like old times?"

Kreacher looked hesitant at first, but after a few seconds he nodded and sat down on his knees a foot away from the eighteen year old. Regulus smiled at the elf in hopes of easing his mind.

"Kreacher...," the young man started slowly, "I'm sure you remember what happened all those years ago." The elf nodded, his eyes filled with fear.

"You remember the locket?"

Another nod.

"And what I told you to do?"

"Regulus told Kreacher not to tell Mistress." Kreacher answered.

"And what else?" Regulus asked gently.

"To destroy it...," Kreacher bowed his head.

"One last question," Regulus assured his loyal servant, "and I promise I won't be angry, no matter what you say. Did you succeed in destroying the locket?"

Kreacher didn't say anything for a while, and then burst into tears. "Kreacher tried Master! Kreacher tried everything he knew! But the locket...Kreacher is so sorry Master!"

Kreacher was now a mess of tears and wrinkled skin on the floor. Before Kreacher could stop him, Regulus scooped the house-elf up in his arms and hugged him tightly. Kreacher fought to get out of the boy's grip at first, muttering about it being improper and how his Mistress would disapprove, but eventually gave up and sobbed into the young man's shoulder.

"Kreacher, I'm not mad," Regulus spoke calmly and softly. "I don't blame you. I should have known a house-elf's magic wouldn't have been able to destroy something that powerful. As long as you still have it and haven't told anyone what happened that night, I will be very pleased with you."

"Kreacher has the locket. Kreacher never told," the elf assured his young Master through his tears.

"You're a good elf, Kreacher," Regulus smiled as he pulled away from the sniffling creature. "Best there's ever been."

Kreacher returned the smile with his own watery one and returned to his spot on the floor. "Would Regulus like Kreacher to get the locket for him?"

"No," Regulus said, "let's just talk for now. Like old times." Kreacher nodded in agreement and soon Regulus and he were chatting about what the young boy had missed since he'd died. Kreacher was eager to fill in the gap and Regulus was just happy to talk.

And in that small window of time, it was like old times. Times when Kreacher would find Regulus after a particularly nasty punishment from Mother. When Kreacher was sobbing in a dark corner after dropping a dish or something. When they weren't brought-back-from-the-dead-teenagers or old, guilt ridden house-elves. When they were friends, first and foremost.

**GF: Not my longest chapter, 1,560 words, but still decent. ...Right? I hope you all think so at least. I tried to give you a little of my version of Regulus Black this time around, there were a few questions on how I was going to portray him. I also tried to show you how I imagine Kreacher and Regulus' relationship. I have so many headcanons of those two being best friends at Grimmauld Place! Kreacher reluctantly teaching little Regulus how to cook when Sirius was at Hogwarts, Regulus bandaging Kreacher up after he punished himself, those two playing chess and talking to block out Mrs. Black and Sirius fighting. So many adorable headcanons I just might die! Anyway...please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Until next time my little birds! (Thought I should call you that since my name is GoldenFinches...I don't know. Can you all send in some nickname ideas for me to use?) **


End file.
